Blast door map notations/Theories
* The 'disease' and the 'remedy' could refer to 'the sickness' and its vaccine. * The disease and remedy could refer to the Hanso Foundation's experiments as mentioned in the Rachel Blake Hanso Exposed video. AH/MDG The map on the Blast Door revealed what appears to make repeated references to the "AH/MDG Incident of 1985": * Caduceus Station believed to have been abandoned due to the AH/MDG incident of 1985 ** This is not possible since the Caduceus Station was still active after the survivors arrived on the Island. (recall "Maternity Leave") Therefore, this notation of the map is wrong. Radzinksy probably was "informed" that the station was abandoned before he died. However, the latin phrase above this notation may be a clue to the "treatment" that Claire recieved during her stay in the Caduceus Station. *** Unless the "abandoned" refers to the DHARMA Initiative leaving it, not to the fact that the Others/Hostiles now occupy it. *** The Caduceus Station only seemed to be used briefly by the Others. After Claire's escape and Ethan's death, all the equipment was removed. It could be that the Others only stocked and occupied the station when they had a need. * From Following AH/MDG Incident * "AH" and "MDG" are likely initials. Perhaps a Hanso and a DeGroot? * AH - Alvar Hanso * MDG - DeGroot? or Magnus Hanso DeGroot ** There is no reference to an M.DeGroot. This could refer to a child the couple had on the Island. The Island may only affect children. This would have been unknown if there were no children in the original research project. The DeGroots' child was the first, and caused the ultimate downfall of the entire DHARMA Initiative. ** "AH/MDG" could also be short for "Alvar Hanso's Dharma Group" and "(Thomas) Middlewerk's Dharma Group". Two warring factions of Dharma (or at least very much at odds). Which would explain the term "loyalist", which was used for Mikhail Bakunin and Bea Klugh, as they might have been loyal to the AH faction of Dharma. This could also imply that the modern day Others consist of former "normal" Others plus members of the AH faction of Dharma who joined after the Purge. Tom Friendly clearly was a devoted fan of Alvar Hanso, calling him a "great man". * However, 'Incident' seems to have only been used in relation to The Swan station event. ** We now know that the Swan Station event occured in 1977. The AH/MDG incident of 1985 could have been the point where the two Dharma factions split, leading to the Purge a couple of years later. A split like this would also explain why some of the Dharma people were killed in the Purge while the rest (the "loyalists" to Alvar Hanso) joined the Others and Richard Alpert. * Perhaps MDG = Magnetic Discharge Grid. This could be the system that dissipates the magnetic buildup from the Swan Station every 108 minutes. Perhaps it was sabotaged in an attempt to assassinate Alvar Hanso while he was in the Caduceus Station. Someone (The Others? Disgruntled DHARMA test subjects?) rigged the system to deliver a lethal energy pulse that would kill Hanso and his bodyguards and assistants. This is the 1985 "incident" that caused the abandonment of the station. ** Unlikely because in "The Hunting Party" Tom quoted Alvar Hanso and remarked that it had been said by "somebody a whole lot smarter than anybody here". Mikhail also claimed to have been recruited by a magnificent man. The Others are likely to be related to Alvar Hanso and/or the initiative that his group had been funding. * "Incident" did not happen in the Caduceus as first thought - in Claire's flashbacks of that station everything was inhabitable, as well as intact, no structural signs of damage were visible. Highly unlikely that The Others could fix any sort of structural damage on their own without an architect, seeing as they're living in lean-to's. * Seems likely that no "incident of '85" occurred (it was just fictional to keep people bound to The Swan) - the orientation film in The Swan indicated an incident, but it had to have happened around or before 1980, as that is the copyright date for the film (although the film could easily have been faked, and that there was no incident, or the film is simply suggested to have been made in 1980, no actual evidence as of yet to suggest copyright date is real.) Quotes * If the translation "Save yourselves from the spirits of the dead" is correct, it could quite possibly refer to Island occurrences like Jack's visions of his father, the visions of Walt after his abduction, Sawyer's boar, Wayne speaking to Kate through Sawyer, the Whispers, etc. **I don't know how you can extrapolate "spirits" from this phrase. Although there is a mistake in it ("Liberate" is a plural form of the verb Liberare ("to free") - ie: "Free Yourselves" - but "Te" is the singular form of "You"). Inferis just means "Hell". So the correct translation should be: "Free yourself (yourselves) from Hell". This tiny mistake sould not be construed as a hidden meaning (see other comment below). It's like saying "vous" instead of "tu" in French (of course, in English, there is no such problem because there is only "you" and "you"). *''Liberate te ex inferis'', would seem to be a direct nod to the redemption themes woven throughout the show. ** There might be a special meaning to the incorrect spelling. * If the "Even evil is afraid of the dark" translation of Malum non fidit atra is correct, it could correlate to the way the Others only take the "good ones". The phrase may also refer to to the Others' apparent fear or avoidance of the Smoke Monster/Cerberus, which would somewhat explain the relative safety the fuselage section survivors have experienced in comparison to that of the Tailies. **Don't mean to split hairs but a more accurate translation would be "Evil does not trust the dark(ness)" or "Evil does not believe (or "has no faith") in the dark(ness). The word Fidere (here conjugated in the present tense, third person singular: Fidit) is the latin root for "Faith". * If the line is Mus uni non fidit antro, meaning "A mouse does not rely on just one hole," it is slightly reminiscent of what Sayid once said to Kate about Sawyer, "You go after him now and he'll give you nothing. But if you wait, a rat will always lead you to its hole." ** The quotations is more likely a clear reference to the Cerberus Vents of the monster. **Might refer to the similar expression, "Don't put all your eggs in one basket" Meaning, contingency plans/systems/backup stations. **Or the Mouse has an alternative exit strategies/hole. **The mouse reference could also tie to the comment that Locke and his brother used to play Mousetrap. Perhaps Locke is referring to Jacob when he mentions his brother. ***The latin expression Mus uni non fidit antro comes from Truculentus, a comedy by Titus Maccius Plautus (b. 254 BC). The play is set in Athens and revolves around Phronesium, a prostitute, and three of her lovers (clients). In Act IV, Phronesium bestows this little nugget of wisdom on Dinarchus, the youngest of her lovers: “As for me, I know that you are betrothed, and that you have a son by your betrothed, and that a wife is now going to be married by you; that now your thoughts are elsewhere, that myself you are going to consider as forsaken. But still consider, the little mouse, how sagacious an animal it is, which never entrusts its life to one hole only; inasmuch as, if one hole is blocked up, it seeks another as a place of refuge.” Reading the whole quote makes it obvious that this was written in reference to the smoke monster. Elsewhere on the map, we can read "probable CVII inactive since accident". The smoke monster doesn't care if one of the vents is condemned, as he has plenty of other holes to fall back on (at least 4, according to the blast door map). * "Lift up your hearts.": Immediately before the map is revealed, Locke tells would-be Henry Gale, "We have to lift it up" (referencing the doors) which would seem to connect with Sursum corda. Desmond also told Jack when they met at the stadium, "You have to lift it up, brother!" in reference to Jack's injured ankle. * "Consider nothing done if anything remains to be done.": (Nil actum reputa si quid superest agendum) is pretty much a fancy way of saying "It ain't over 'til it's over." ** Maybe refers to Dharma having to follow through on what it started. *** Reminescent of one of the show's leitmotifs: "You still have work to do" *Possible meanings of "Malum consilium quod mutari non potest" ("It is a bad plan that can't be changed."): **Radzinsky and/or Kelvin were forming a plan to sabotage the work of The Others **In the Roman Republic, the "boni" ("Good Men," or "Optimates") were a political faction made up of the aristocracy. They sought to limit the power of the plebeians, or common people. The Others may similarly see themselves an elite group who derive their status from being genetically "superior," just as the "boni" inherited their status. Radzinsky and Kelvin might have been "bad people" ("mali") plotting against the self-proclaimed "good people" ("boni"), i.e., The Others. **Radzinsky's plan may have depended heavily on Kelvin, who (as Desmond discovered) could not be trusted. Thus, it was a bad plan, but it was Radzinsky's only hope of survival, so it "could not be changed." **Radzinsky may have decided at some point that his "bad" plan was doomed to failure, but he had already passed the point of no return. (It "could not be changed.") Subsequently, he grew despondent and committed suicide, leaving Kelvin to carry on by himself. **Or alternately: in desperation, Radzinsky decided to trigger the fail safe. This was where his "bad plan" reached the point were it "could not be changed." Kelvin may have killed Radzinsky (and lied about it to Desmond) to prevent him from doing this. **Could be a generalization that any plan that can't be changed is a bad plan. **Could refer to Dharma's pursuits in general. Once they started what they were doing there was no turning back. Since "incidents" occurred, those pursuits might be considered "bad". **Could refer to The Swan protocol of pushing the button every 108 minutes to save the world. It's a bad plan, but Radzinsky doesn't know how to change it. *Some people have given a modern translation of the phrase Credo nos in fluctu eodem esse which I think is inaccurate. The literal translation reads like this: "I think we are in the same wave". The modern equivalent of the original latin phrase should be "I think we're in the same boat" rather than "I think we're on the same wavelength". Abbreviations, acronyms, initialisms There are a number possible meanings for the various abbreviations and initials used on the map. * AH (Google: define AH) ** Alvar Hanso * MDG (Google: define:MDG) ** Magnus DeGroot ** Because "MDG" only appears with "AH", it is possible that the "G" is an abbreviation for "group", i.e. "Alvar Hanso/MD Group". ** Magnetic Distortion Generator ** Magnetic Discharge Grid. This is the system that dissipates the magnetic buildup from the Swan Station every 108 minutes. Perhaps it was sabotaged in an attempt to assassinate Alvar Hanso while he was in the Caduceus Station. Someone (The Others? Disgruntled Dharma test subjects?) rigged the system to deliver a lethal energy pulse that would kill Hanso and his bodyguards and assistants. This is the 1985 "incident" that caused the abandonment of the station. ** Maritime Dangerous Goods * CV ** Cerberus Vent. (Jigsaw puzzle solution) * DIHG ** Dharma Initiative Hanso Group (Jigsaw puzzle solution) * E.E.P. (Google: define EEP) ** Emergency Escape Protocol (jigsaw puzzles solution) * HC (Google: define HC) ** "Hc is the measure of the coercive magnetic field strength in Oersted, or the point at which the magnet becomes demagnetized by an external field." (Could be related to the massive magnetism field that pulled Jack's key in ) * PRD (Google: define PRD) ** Periodic Resupply Drop (Jigsaw puzzle solution) * REV (Google: define REV) ** Review ** Revision ** Revelation *** Revelation 4:2 - "Immediately I was in the Spirit. Behold, there was a throne set in heaven, and one sitting on the throne" *** Revelation 2:2 - "I know your works, and your toil and perseverance, and that you can't tolerate evil men, and have tested those who call themselves apostles, and they are not, and found them false." *** Revelation 2:4 - "But I have this against you, that you left your first love." ** Initials of a person's name *R.V.S. (Google: define RVS) ** Remote Video Surveillance ** Remote Viewing Station